


Though She Be But Little

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 200 follower ficlets, Alpha!Khan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Fisticuffs, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Violence, dubcon, khanolly, of course, omega!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A callous Khan steals a woman for his pleasure, but then makes a crucial discovery when he's faced with losing her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though She Be But Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestormweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thestormweaver), [mikotoawase](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikotoawase).



> thestormweaver said: Dark Khanolly with a side of omega for laughs?  
> mikotoawase, I folded your prompt into this one too!

The silly little pathologist hadn’t been nearly careful enough when she’d helped Khan escape from Admiral Marcus. He’d given her only one task: to reprogram the door locks so that he’d have a thirty-second window to leave the complex. Khan gritted his teeth when he thought of the small but crucial clumsiness that underlined her inferior status as a non-Augment: the doors had been duly unlocked, but she’d left faint digital tracks in the complex program, and the Admiral’s security force had discovered the tampering and traced it back to her. So, now, Doctor Hooper was a wanted woman, a fugitive like himself. And when the little Omega had begged him for rescue, he’d stolen her without a thought, and selfishly, he planned to take his fee from her willing body. 

He’d demanded that she take a heat inducer, that she ripen herself for his greater pleasure, and she’d gulped down the capsule without hesitation. For the next few days, he’d virtually ignored her as he’d steered the Vengeance well away from Federation space; clearly there was no point in speaking to such a clumsy fool until she had something to offer him. Obligingly, she’d kept entirely to herself, staying in her quarters. Probably she was weeping or some such: self-indulgent and useless. Until today, when she’d crept out of her room, barefoot and barely clothed, and quietly appeared beside the captain’s chair.

She was peering shyly up at him, awkward, forlorn, her little pink tongue darting out to lick at her lips; her body was giving off the rich, beguiling scent of heat. 

“Need me now, do you?” Khan said with a cool smile, knowing that she was irresistibly drawn to his heady Alpha scent. He sat back in the chair, enjoying the answering flush of arousal that was tensing in his belly and firing his blood. He’d indulge himself in her, give himself a little treat after weeks of tension. Of course, he would surely ruin her for any other Alpha after she experienced his superior mastery. Not that he cared. 

She took a tiny step toward him, furtively hugging her forearms against her swollen breasts; he held up a finger. “Wait.” 

He called up the long-range scanners, and in a few moments, he’d located a suitable hiding place: a field of metallic asteroids. The larger ones were sure to have caves or cracks where he could hide the great ship for a few days while he was enjoying her. 

“Go back to your quarters,” Khan ordered her, his eyes focused on the viewscreen. “Strip. Do whatever you need to do to make yourself ready, and just wait.” And silently, the little Omega obeyed. 

In an hour, the ship was well hidden in an immense crevice, and Khan was more than ready to take his reward. He stalked into the girl’s quarters, opening his trousers on the way. And there she was on the great bed, bare and soft, her nipples so pink and puffy, just waiting for him. Her eyes were alight, focused on his face...her smile, so eager. 

He stalked up to the bed quickly and laced his fingers into her hair, tugging her head downward. “Suck. Quickly. Before I grow too big.”

With a mewl of longing, the girl bent and caught up the tip of his swelling cock into her wet mouth; Khan let his head fall back, savoring the incredible sensation as he slid, half-hard, along her tongue. Oh, she was a good girl: so willing, so anxious to please. But her efforts were working against her now as his cock grew to its full Alpha length and girth; all too soon she could no longer take it in her mouth and was forced to settle for licking along the shaft. Time to move on.

“Turn and present,” he ordered, and the girl scrambled to turn her back to him and kneel on hands and knees. He put his big hands on her hips and pulled her pelvis back to where he stood at the side of the bed, his eyes narrowing in anticipation to see her swollen little cunt, so juicy and surely aching for his cock. Without another word he shoved his trousers down a little farther, positioned himself, and slid abruptly inside, sheathing his cock in her heat. 

She yelped and struggled a bit, her little hands trembling on the sheets, her feverish body obviously caught between conflicting urges to cringe away and to push back against him. But soon she hung her head, panting as she bore his forceful penetrations...rather bravely, he reflected in some corner of his mind. Gritting his teeth, he adjusted his stance and increased his pace. Time enough for the finer things later in her heat; right now, he just wanted to come. 

And in a few moments, he felt his knot forming rapidly. He closed his eyes and hissed between his teeth to feel the hot swelling bump up against her pussy. He’d knot her hard, see if he could make her scream as she came helplessly. Almost, almost there. 

And then the girl astonished him. She must have felt the knot forming at the base of his cock, must have sensed when he was nearly ready, for she abruptly shoved back against him, forcing the knot deep into her body. He shouted with surprise as his orgasm crashed over him like a wall of water; he staggered under the force of it, then helplessly fell forward onto the bed, on top of her, his weight driving him even harder between her parted legs. The girl was indeed crying out underneath him, her hand stroking her pussy with such abandon that her fingertips occasionally flicked against the tight purse of his scrotum. She convulsed under his weight once, twice, and was finally still. 

Gasping, Khan tried to gather his wits, to salvage some measure of composure. No Omega he’d ever mated with had ever taken charge the way she had just done, actively taking her pleasure, forcing him to climax on her terms instead of waiting humbly for his knot. It had been an act of defiance, he was sure; and as his racing heart began to calm and his mind to shake off its haze, he could not find it in himself to be angry with this Molly. Rather, she inspired a certain...admiration.

Yes, Khan thought, as she squirmed under him and turned her face toward his. He had something unexpected on his hands. Molly was smiling, her eyelids heavy with satisfaction. “Mmm. Such a big boy,” she purred, and her hand snaked up behind his head and pulled him down into a swift, hard kiss. 

Of course, at that moment his body chose to betray him by forcing the first of his subsequent, milder orgasms out of him. He pulsed in her, moaning against her lips, and she sighed back, so sweetly. He caught himself stroking her cheek. 

The week of her heat passed in a heady blur of silky skin, hot scent, and a pair of soft brown eyes, so seemingly innocent but, Khan was discovering, possessed of a singular will. She’d not be led blindly by him, even in the delirium of her heat; she told him what pleasures she wanted, and he found himself more than prepared to oblige her. She made free with his body, exploring him curiously, taking the time between their couplings to fervently question him about Augment biology. Her observations were astute, her wit unblunted by hormones, and Khan was forced to revise his earlier opinion of her. 

Here was a woman he’d almost overlooked in the herd of doctors and scientists Admiral Marcus had placed at his disposal. He’d taken her for a mousy, tractable little thing, easily led by the force of his domineering character to betray Starfleet’s authority and help him escape. But instead, he realized, great intelligence and spirit lay beneath her unassuming demeanor. She had not been cowed by him, but had instead been moved to help by her compassion for his plight. 

Privately ashamed of his earlier harshness, Khan saw that Molly’s failure to perfectly hack the door locks was a mistake any non-expert might have made, even himself; certainly it was nothing compared to the open generosity of her heart. He soon found himself pouring out the stormy tale of his life, and sharing with her his great hope to one day revive his brothers and sisters who lay dreaming in the cargo hold, dozens of decks below.

They talked for days on end, one long conversation that ebbed and flowed between hours of dozing and half-remembered dreams, and punctuated by the powerful, driving necessity of their mating. Her body underneath his, so preciously soft; her cries, unbearably sweet in his ears. And as the time passed, a fear began to grow in him. He was a man led by a single goal, who strove against great odds, who could depend only upon himself against the forces aligned against him. He could not afford a sentimental attachment to a little woman of no special genetic stock, however noble her mind, however friendly the light in her eyes, however warm her touch as she cradled his cheek against her breast…

So when at last her heat ended and they arose from that great bed, Khan returned to the captain’s chair and resolutely began searching the nearby sectors for a suitably remote outpost. He’d concoct her a false identity, put her in a shuttle, and turn the Vengeance in some other direction. He’d leave her behind, trusting blindly that she would not sell his secrets to the Federation in exchange for clemency--for, of course, he could never harm her. He’d been careless, so careless, but clearly it was more dangerous to keep her with him. 

As the Vengeance approached the outpost, Khan grew quiet, refusing to look in her eyes or respond to her gentle questions. His heart had been wrung when she’d cried, clinging to his arm and begging him to tell her why, why. But, he reminded himself, he could not keep her. She was true-hearted, and not for such as him to keep. 

He’d been brooding over it all for hours, slumped in the captain’s chair on a night he’d thought her asleep, when an alarm blared through the air. Jerking to full alertness, Khan was aghast to see Molly’s lovely face appear on the great viewscreen, the bridge of a Federation scout ship unmistakable in the background. 

“Molly,” he breathed, struck to the heart by her betrayal as he looked into her face for the first time in days. She looked stricken, tearful…

“Khan,” she gasped out, and a craggy, repulsively familiar figure slid into view beside Molly, holding an energy weapon to her head. 

And Khan saw red. His hands closed into fists on the arms of the great chair. 

“Nice starship you have,” Admiral Marcus sneered. “Too bad it’s mine, Khan, and so are you. Drop your shields. Or I’ll cook the brains of your insignificant little accomplice here.”

“You,” rasped Khan. “How am I to believe you’d truly spare her life? Clearly she knows too much about me...my true identity,” he continued, thinking quickly. 

The Admiral had found him, he knew not how, and he’d taken Molly...or had Marcus found her? His fingers tapped at the armrest display, calling up data from the hangar deck; one of the shuttles was missing. Had she attempted to leave on her own…?

“You’re right, she knows far too much. I’m surprised you trusted her with the shuttle, let alone your dirty work,” Marcus scoffed. “I’d be doing you a favor, killing her. Perhaps you’d rather have her dead?” The Admiral’s hand tightened on the grip of the energy weapon, and Molly sobbed aloud. 

“No,” Khan bit out, and Molly’s eyes blinked open. Khan looked into those wide brown eyes as he said, “No, Marcus. I’ll do anything you ask. Just don’t...don’t harm her.” 

“Then for the last time, Khan, drop your shields!...Beam him directly to the brig,” he said to someone out of view, with a meaningful quirk of his mouth.

“Do you even have a brig on that scout vessel, Marcus?” Khan said, cocking his head. “Can your crew compliment hold me?” He watched Molly carefully as he spoke, and was gratified to see her mouth move in response: two. 

Marcus snarled, “We’ll hold you, Khan. Never fear.” His hand twitched on the weapon.

Khan’s mouth turned down. His fingers danced on the armrest display. This was one of the few moments that he sorely wished he had a first officer. He’d have to trust in his own skills, and go it alone….but for her. He hoped she’d understand what he needed her to do, and be brave enough to do it. 

“My shields are down, Admiral,” Khan said, standing and placing his hands on his head. “Please let my Molly go.” And he looked into her face one last time, his eyes blazing, defiant. 

The energy particles of the transporter gathered into a golden storm that blocked his vision. He soon heard a shout, and felt a fierce triumph---his hack had succeeded, and he was rematerializing directly onto the rear platform of the scout ship’s bridge. But he’d been spotted, though he himself was blinded by the glow---he would have to move quickly---

Khan swung his powerful arms out to both sides, and was gratified to hear a sickening crack of bone as one wild swing connected with a human skull. Then his vision was back, and another man was moving in. Khan’s hard fist smashed into his attacker’s breastbone, and he fell back, sightless, blood spurting from mouth and nose. The first man was already lying still, the side of his head a shattered ruin. Wasting no time, Khan leaped over the rail toward his last target. 

“Stop,” Marcus shouted from the center of the bridge, and Khan rose slowly from where he’d landed. “Stop now. She will die!” The Admiral’s arm was tight around Molly, but high around her shoulders; yes, the fool had underestimated her, just as Khan had hoped…

Molly’s gaze on him was steady, and she gave the tiniest nod. Khan held her eyes for a split second, then stalked forward with unstoppable speed. And as Admiral Marcus turned the weapon on Khan, Molly’s little hand flashed up and knocked the muzzle up and away from him. The weapon discharged against the far bulkhead, but in the same instant, Khan took Marcus’s head in both hands and savagely snapped his neck. 

As the Admiral’s body dropped heavily to the deck, Khan seized Molly and held her hard, both of them stumbling against the viewscreen. “Molly! My Molly.” Tears were leaking from his eyes as relief washed over him. It was true. She was safe. 

“Khan,” Molly wailed. “I thought you didn’t want me...that I wasn’t enough...that you wouldn’t care if I was gone…”

“I love you, Molly. I know that now...I know you, now.” Khan touched her wet face, kissing her eyes, her mouth, so hungrily. “I’ve been a fool. I need you with me…I never realized how much until I almost lost you. Forgive me.” He set his lips to her palm.

“Take me home,” she begged. “To the Vengeance. Let’s run away...far, far away!” 

“We will,” Khan said, standing upright. “Vengeance: remote command code two delta five zero niner. Recognize new first officer: Doctor Molly Hooper. Two to beam directly onto the bridge,” he said, looking at Molly’s smiling face and pulling her firmly against his body. “Energize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr, darlings!


End file.
